Deseos
by rictus
Summary: "Alguna ves te lo preguntaste Harry" canturreo el sombrero "como seria todo sin guerra, sin lord Voldemot imagina todo lo que se evito por una simple persona, es una pena que aun así hayas perdido tanta gente"
1. Capitulo 1 Parte I

**Título****:** Deseos

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** "Alguna ves te lo preguntaste Harry" canturreo el sombrero "como seria todo sin guerra, sin lord Voldemot imagina todo lo que se evito por una simple persona, lastima que aun así hayas perdido gente"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** realmente deseaba que esta guerra no hubiera ocurrido. Pero los deseos son solo eso ¿no?, claro que no le debería sorprender que en esta mágica tierra tus deseos se cumplieran.

* * *

><p>Hasta el cielo sabia que ocurriría un importante echo histórico; en las guerras siempre hay muerte, pero esta baja decidiría quien "ganaría". Ja… "ganar" que se ganaría en este caos, si tan solo el premio valiera una milésima de las perdidas.<p>

Sabia lo mucho que sus amigos se esforzaban por él, pero aun así, como les vería a la cara después sabiendo que parte de su familia se sacrifico solo por él. Como le diría a la mamá de Colin que había… muerto. Como podría ver a su sobrino después de que… sus papás… argh. Había dejado a otro niño en sin padres. Como él, como Voldemort; la única conexión real con el aparte de la cicatriz. Que caminos había tomado un inicio igual, que tan diferentes habían sido las decisiones, el no necesito una guía del bien y el mal, tal vez eso fue lo que le falto a Voldemort, tal vez… pero el tal vez no le servía de nada.

Comenzó a ver los arboles del bosque prohibido, y deseo por un momento egoísta, alzando sus ojos al cielo nocturno, que nunca Voldemort se hubiese convertido en un mago obscuro, que esta guerra no existiera. Una linda fantasía.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse en las afueras del bosque, los terrores con máscara de níquel le habrían camino hasta el centro donde la serpiente con cuerpo de hombre le esperaba, no hubo mucho platica excepto cuando Voldemort se jactaba de su poder. No podría narrar ese momento ni aunque quisiera, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el solo veía el brillo de la maldición asesina ir directo a él. La brisa era el único ruido aparte de las maldiciones que de su boca salía.

Por un momento fue demasiado lento, un milisegundo solo eso basto, poética muerte la suya que lo ultimo que escucho fue una risa burlona, la maldición le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica pero aun así que extraño que hablando de muertes fue la suya que mas paz le dio.

Extraño sobre todo que podía pensar, suponía que tenía que ver con esa nada en la que flotaba, seguramente estaba en el limbo un castigo apropiado por ser la plagas que era para tanta gente sobre todo para sus amigos… sus amigos… al pensar en ellos fue como si un hoyo negro se creara en su estomago, realmente deseaba que esta guerra no hubiera ocurrido. Pero los deseos son solo eso ¿no?

Fue un choque para su sistema al sentir como era succionado por su estomago, claro que no le debería sorprender que en esta mágica tierra tus deseos se cumplieran, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la inestabilidad del momento. Sintió un tirón muy fuerte en su estomago y de pronto un dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba y algo le tapaba los ojos.

—señor Potter que extraño que este aquí sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a usted ya lo había ordenado aunque ellos no lo sepa—la voz zumbo en su oído—que interesante, entonces de nuevo intentaremos saber que en qué casa estar; no ha cambiado mucho si me lo pregunta, su interior sigue siendo el mismo, pero…

— ¿Qué? –Sabía que el sombrero lo había oído— ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Todavía pregunta, seguramente ni siquiera sabe que usted fue el causante.

Un suspiro mal contenido con la pregunta que, reboto en sus oídos. –su magia, sabe que cuando un niño quiere algo inconscientemente su magia lo cumple, pues digamos que usted es el niño y su magia lo cumplió, quien diría que…

El sombrero siguió hablando sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, esto era un mal chiste, como podría estar aquí, mejor aun debería creer lo que el sombrero decía, el es que pesaba que debería estar en slytherin.

Hubiera seguido en sus divagaciones de la decisión correcta de actuar a no ser por las millones de imágenes que ahora inundaban su cabeza. Pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2 Parte I

**Título****:** Deseos

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** "Alguna ves te lo preguntaste Harry" canturreo el sombrero "como seria todo sin guerra, sin lord Voldemot imagina todo lo que se evito por una simple persona, lastima que aun así hayas perdido gente"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** El señor Potter cada día más interesante, sobre todo por el sobresaliente asunto, mas con todo lo que se avecinaba, si el señor Potter supiera todo lo que iba a encontrar en esta dimensión a la que ahora el también pertenecía.

* * *

><p>El olor desinfectante con medicina lo recibió al mundo de los vivos; reconocer el lugar con solo su sentido del olfato no fue difícil, la enfermería, teniente en cuenta haber pasado ahí muchos meses no representaba ninguna dificultad, ese lugar no se borraría de su memoria ni aunque hubiese ido solo una vez. Relajo su cuerpo e intento dormir, no podía por muy mullida que fuera su almohada, algo no encajaba. Siempre que tenia este presentimiento no fallaba, lo mejor sería abrir los ojos.<p>

Para su sorpresa el lugar lucia diferente, estaba seguro que los destrozos habían llegado hasta ahí, en cambio ese lugar lucia como… como… en su primer año.

Tenía que recordar, intento pero solo le llegaban imágenes cruzadas desde su infancia hasta ahora, el no tenía ya 18, realmente nada encajaba, había algo mal, sentía que si seguía pensando su cabeza explotaría.

—Señor Potter. Sera mejor que descanse, no es bueno esforzarse después de su desmayo.

— ¿desmayo?

—Si—la enfermera le regaño—nunca había visto nada así—pareció pensarlo un poco y agregar—eso de desmayarse cuando te seleccionan.

Salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirar bien la cara de incredulidad que tenía su enfermos, ¿selección?, eso no estaba pasando, tenía que salir de ahí, seguramente había caído en alguna trampa. Intento mover su cuerpo, inmediatamente le llegaron millones de punzadas de dolor, suspiro profundamente y regreso su atención al suelo, ahí se encontraban sus zapatos, logro colocarse su calzado sin encontrar su ropa, al pasar la puerta los solitarios pasillos lo recibieron, caminar por ahí fue una proeza, tuvo que parar al menos cinco veces hasta llegar a las puertas del pasillo. Pronto saldría de ahí, o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿A dónde vas?

La vos ronca y desdeñosa del conserje hizo eco—tu…—pareció pensarlo— eres el niño que se desmayo en la selección—al parecer todos recordaban ese incidente—deberías estar en la enfermería. Camina antes de que llame a un profesor.

Mucho de su mente pensaba en correr por la puerta, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que mejor obedeciera. Así fue como regreso a ver las sabanas blancas y los colores pasteles calmantes en las paredes.

Intento relajar su mente y recordar dando el último resultado, una horrible jaqueca; solo quedaba esperar, claro que el primer día siempre es el que más accidentes tiene para los de primer año, lo comprobó cuando sus compañeros de habitación fueron niños con salpullidos, otros con pústulas y algunas quemaduras. Todos compartían la desgracia de tener mala suerte, claro no tanto como la suya. Al parecer todos recordaban su pequeño incidente, alguna que otra burla no se hicieron dar tiempo y preguntas como ¿porque? ¿Cómo? tampoco tardaron, no podía responder mucho tomando en cuenta que estaba más perdido que ellos, solo quedaba la espera, que le daba aun más dudas.

La noche llego solo avisada por la falta de luz que pasaba en las cortinas, más que desesperado vio como cada uno de sus acompañantes desaparecía, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo regreso a su mundo y al ver unos largos cabellos rojizos pensó en desmayarse de nuevo, como podría contener cada emoción que lo inundaba. La persona menos esperada llegaba con preocupación marcada en su rostro y cansancio más que evidente, pero aun así la belleza no desaparecía de su fino rostro. Su…su… madre estaba ahí. No importaba nada más pues todas las jaquecas valían la pena con tal de verla.

Confusión, tristeza, felicidad lo llenaban, pero no sabía el porqué de sus sentimientos, algo le decía que la había perdido, pero otra parte del pensaba que siempre había estado ahí.

Quería respuestas, quería… sintió una horrible corriente que lo atravesaba, podía ver todo cada recuerdo intentando no cruzarse, sus tíos, Hogwarts , Ron, Hermione, La piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, Sirius, la copa de los tres magos, Umbridge , el velo de la muerte, la muerte de Dumbledore, los horrocrux, todo, hasta su linda muerte en el bosque prohibido.

Pero, también recordó, su infancia feliz, cada cumpleaños con sus padres, cuando sufrió ese pequeño accidente del que ahora solo se veía una pequeña cicatriz como si las cinco puntadas nunca hubiesen existido, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, lo feliz de poder estar en la misma escuela de sus papás, su firme decisión de ser Gryffindor, toda una linda niñez sin el conocimiento de ninguna guerra.

Y extrañamente era casi real, los dos recuerdos eran tan reales, tan vividos, que no sabía quién era, quería olvidar. El cansancio lo lleno dejándolo exhausto pero más tranquilo y la decisión se hizo muy fácil, o eso pensó.

—mi bebé ¿Cómo estás?

Claro que olvidando el detalle de la persona que estaba ahí.

— ¡mamá! —Parecía que poco a poco se acostumbraba— ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

—acabas de decir que mi trabajo es más importante que mi niño.

Sonrió divertido, "siempre es así" esa idea le llego a la cabeza de repente —no, como crees.

Ahí su madre sonrió con todos los dientes y lo estrujo en sus brazos—creí que algo malo te había pasado, no me preocupes así—frunció el ceño un poco—comiste de los alimentos del tren verdad, te dije que no compraras nada pero James insistió en darte dinero seguramente…

Parecía que su preocupación dio lugar al enojo, siguió murmurando cosas entre dientes y le dedico una sonrisa "que lindo es verla" sentía tanta euforia al verla, casi… casi como si…parecía una broma pero era casi como si era la primera vez que la viera.

Si ya no importaba su pasado, había tomando la decisión correcta, aun cuando todos estos problemas se le presentara no importaba al menos no por ahora.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3 Parte I

**Título****:** Deseos

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** "Alguna ves te lo preguntaste Harry" canturreo el sombrero "como seria todo sin guerra, sin lord Voldemot imagina todo lo que se evito por una simple persona, es una pena que aun así hayas perdido tanta gente"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** Su estomago le daba retortijones dolorosos, pronto toda esa gente lo vería y sabría a que se estaba enfrentando. Cuantas caras, tenia tanto miedo de saber como era esta nueva dimensión.

* * *

><p>El primer día fue tan emociónate, o, al menos eso pensaba la pequeña Hermaione Grenger y pensar que dudo por un segundo cuando vio a ese niño desmayarse ¿y si todos los días eran así? Pero gracias a la rápida explicación del director sus nervios fueron calmados y pudo por fin llenarse de todo ese conocimiento, si bien los compañeros de su casa eran extremadamente incultos, no podía ni imaginar haber ido a otra casa como los de los Slyderin, ellos sí que eran groseros, con sus miradas de odio cada vez que le dirigían la observaban, y solo fue un día en clases, dormir voluntariamente con ellos seria suicidio. Saber que su jefe de casa era el profesor de pociones no fue ninguna sorpresa; misma actitud, y ni siquiera la dejo contestar, cuando por fin dio las respuestas la regañaba. Pero aparte de eso todo fue miel sobre ojuelos, no esperaba escribirles a sus padres por ese extraño correo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan parte de su mundo.<p>

Bajo las escaleras con su enmarañada cabellera y paso de largo la sala común, sus compañeros de seguro no la saludarían además suponía que la mitad todavía estaría durmiendo. Aserto. Los pasillos estaban por demás solitarios y los pocos que cruzaban apenas si veían su camino mucho menos a ella.

Al entrar al comedor había gente de cada casa en pequeños montones, así que solo tomo el lugar más alejado para esperar a que toda su casa se sentara, en fin fue culpa suya haber llegado media hora antes, en fin podría terminar todo el reporte que el profesor Snape les dejo, sabía que si comenzaba un día antes nunca terminaría.

—Buenos días—oyó a su espalda un susurro, sabiendo de inmediato a quien se refería, además de ser la única persona de su casa que le dirigía la palabra el tono de vos era irreconocible.

—Nevelle, buenos días.

Él le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, al parecer tenían diferentes razones para estar despiertos, sus enormes ojeras lo delataban.

— ¿estás bien? Pareces cansado—el sonrió preocupado encogiendo los hombros.

—solo tuve pesadillas, no es nada.

Recordó vagamente que algo así había mencionado en el tren, un problema de sueño, nada importante según él, pero no hay que ser doctor para saber que no era solo un "pequeño problema". El noto su mirad preocupada y antes de que pudiera dar un discurso/regaño—no te preocupes pronto me revisare.

Si tal vez solo llevaban dos días de conocerse, pero la comodidad al estar juntos era casi normal y aun más la predicción de reacciones ajenas. Al final libraron una plática sobre parientes que quedo inconcluso, y el orgulloso estaba seguro de poder haberle sacado una que otra sonrisa.

La gente de su casa comenzó a llegar y con ellos el director, de nuevo dio unos cuantos anuncios añadiendo algunas palabras que seguramente nunca estuvieron ahí a juzgar por las caras que hacían los mayores.

—…por ultimo quisiera que conozcan Señor Harry Potter, que debido a un desafortunado incidente no pudo terminar su selección el día anterior, quisiera comenzar Minerva.

La mujer se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención sobre ella saco un pergamino y leyó el nombre del pobre muchacho que entro con los hombros encogidos y la cara preocupada ¿así nos veríamos todos? La pequeña se pregunto.

Después de cruzar todo el pasillo por fin pudo sentarse y al cubrir su coronilla con el sombrero pareció relajarse. Fue extraño como con su cara comenzó a hacer muecas que pasaron desapercibidas para todos ahí seguramente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, quince, cuanto había pasado, suspiro cansadamente antes de que el rosto del niño rosto se pusiera pálido, ¡el sombrero había tomado su decisión! algo grito en su interior, y así a sus pequeños 11 años, ella Hermahine Grenger supo que algo impórtate iba a pasar...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4 Parte I

**Título****:** Deseos

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** "Alguna ves te lo preguntaste Harry" canturreo el sombrero "como seria todo sin guerra, sin lord Voldemot imagina todo lo que se evito por una simple persona, es una pena que aun así hayas perdido tanta gente"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo: **El realmente se sentía tan confundido, esperaba que el sombrero apartara todas las dudas, esperaba que en esta "cosa" no fuera tan infeliz

* * *

><p>Cuando la luz comenzó a molestar y los intentos de taparse fallaron, fue cuando el día lo recibió. Se levanto un poco, pero a los segundos se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, se sentía tan perdido, pero lo mejor que podría hacer, al menos por ahora era fingir que no ocurría nada. Fingir y seguir la corriente, además no podría ser tan malo esta… esta… "cosa", al menos podía decir que su mamá estaba viva.<p>

Una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza, y si era una trampa; tal vez debería huir, pero no hizo nada, por una simple razón: "instinto", algo le dijo que esta "cosa" era real. Aun así tenía tantas dudas y añoraba un segundo sin que su cabeza tamborileara y saltara imágenes desde una sonrisa hasta la terminación de un libro que ni el nombre conocía.

—Veo que ya despertó señor Potter— una voz dura y un poco severa pero inigualablemente femenina comento desde los puerta—buenos días por ciento.

—buenos días.

—ya que esta despierto tengo que decirle que su "problema" fue solo una causa de circunstancias, aunque si sentía mal debió decirle a un encargado y su selección se habría pospuesto—regaño frunciendo un poco su ceño—ese no es el punto—pareció medirlo un poco y ordeno que se vistiera, aun sin saber qué hacer Harry siguió las ordenes y camino atrás de la exigente maestra, pasaron los pasillos casi abandonados, exceptuando uno que otro estudiante —Ahora tendrá otra oportunidad para terminar en alguna casa—comento al momento de dejarlo en la puertas del comedor— A el director le gustan grandes entradas así que no será difícil saber cuándo debe entrar.

Lo observo por un momento, y sin poder evitarlo movió un poco su camiseta acodando la corbata—que tenga suerte, tengo que retirarme, pero por favor…— pareció pensarlo un poco, meneo la cabeza y se retiro al interior del cuarto aun confundida.

Eso fue difuso, no tenía idea de que pasaba estaba seguro que primero lo trataba como un desconocido, después lo trataba como en el sueño triste, donde ya tenía 18 años y había vivido cosas que no debería, al menos no en ese momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba nadie parecía saber nada, o querer darles repuestas, todos excepto el sombrero, ¡el sombrero!, claro, en unos pocos minutos tendría contacto con él y podría hablar con el haciendo su platica completamente confidencial, podría tardar ahí cuanto quisiera sin que nadie lo interrumpiera era el plan perfecto. Espero unos minutos y cuando la frase "…quisiera que conozcan Señor Harry Potter, que debido a un desafortunado incidente no pudo terminar su selección el día anterior" Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y al sentir tantas miradas sobre el recordó que ahora físicamente ya no era "el elegido", con todas las marcas de batallas y logros en su cuerpo, que podía mirar al enemigo y no temer su muerte. Ahora solo era un niño normal o al menos eso creía, que tenía 11 años y un cuerpo considerablemente más pequeño. Paso tan inadvertido como pudo, con los hombros bajos, y la mirada en el piso, su estomago revolviéndose al pensar en que posiblemente tendría más repuestas de la que querría y también dándose cuenta que no solamente obtendría información si no que estaría en alguna casa, esto producido por el escaneo constante de la gente que le rodeaba, parecía que todos se creían jueces en cuanto al lo que sería mejor para su casa incluyendo a los de primero que solo habían dormido dos noches en la misma torre.

Se sintió más cómodo cuando el sombrero cubrió sus ojos—que bueno verle de nuevo señor Potter, después de su pequeño problema creí no lo volvería a ver.

—te pido que no comentes nada de lo que veas o hablemos.

—yo no diría eso ni al director, por la simple razón de que yo pertenezco a Hogwarts no a ningún mago. Además no crearas que eres el único con situaciones extrañas.

—"situaciones extrañas" que quieres decir con eso.

—dejémoslo con que la magia crea muchas situaciones interesantes.

—bueno pero tu sabes que esta ocurriendo ¿no?

— ¿tu no te has dado cuenta? Siempre pensé que eras muy brillante, bueno mi "otro yo" lo pensaba.

—si no te has dado cuenta mi cabeza en este momento esta muy revuelta.

—Claro, claro—el tono de voz cambio un poco—los dos recuerdos, ha de ser frustrante.

—mucho

—te diré que eso ira en aumento…

— ¡aumento!

—…por una simple razón—siguió la platica sin escucharlo—las dos son igual de reales, claro, tu vienes de el mundo mas catastrófico, pero Señor Potter, ahora también tienes una parte de el Harry de 11 años.

—¿como puedo recordar o mejor dicho acomodar mis recuerdos?

—Has oído de la mediación— se rio un poco—claro tu no, tu solo tenias tiempo para guerras, pero el otro Harry si sabe lo que es.

— el otro "Harry", ¿Por qué no se presenta en mi cabeza?

—como te dije tu mundo es mas catastrófico, tu personalidad es mas dominante, pero como pudiste ver cuando entraste al comedor, aun quedan rastros del otro "Harry", además claro de los recuerdos. Ya que estamos en esto veamos en que casa te tocara…— pensó en que este paso era muy poco importante, a el ya lo habían seleccionado, por mucho que la gente en esa sala lo negara, sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello para oír algo parecido a una risa— Usted cree que ira a la casa de los valientes, usualmente ¿Por qué cree que la gente se elige a los 11 año?

Ahí se quedo sin respuestas, claro que el sombrero no las esperaba— la inocencia de las actitudes, por eso— suspiro y termino su frase—aunque quisieras actuar de otra forma que no es tu personalidad, ni el actor mas nato puede engañar a tan corta edad, o vivido ciertas experiencias que, como tendencia humana, los cambian poco a poco.

Ahora que usted es un caso… especial, digamos que sus "recuerdos" ya lo han cambiado, pero también hay que darle oportunidad al pequeño que vive en su mente, el siempre estuvo tan solo, pero tan acompañado, borrando cualquier rastro de soledad con conocimiento, lo único que lo hacia olvidar, como su "tío" le decía siempre, tal ves haría bien en Ravenclaw; aunque como cualquier valiente Gryffindor también causaba algunas travesuras con su amigo Draco y el joven Ron…

"— _¡estoy cansado! — la reparación agitada salía de entre sus labios y se dejaba caer en el camino de piedra._

— _¡yo también estoy de cuerdo con Draco! ¿Porque estamos aquí Harry? — el pequeño Ron tenia una mancha de tierra en su mejilla y se recargaba en un árbol_

—_Porque son mis amigos y esto es muy importante— el pequeño los miro con ojos brillantes hasta que los otros dos suspiraron resignados_

—_Solo espero que no falte mucho— resoplo el pequeño Malfoy._

_Les sonrió tan poco que cualquiera hubiese dudado que la sonrisa estuvo presente. Pero sus amigos ya acostumbrados simplemente siguieron su camino tan satisfechos que si hubiese sido una sonrisa de verdad" _lo ultimo que paso fueron imágenes de una cueva después no pudo concentrarse suficiente, el y Malfoy amigos, extrañamente esa idea no se le hizo tan surrealista…

—…creo que también estuvo acompañado de el joven Neville en algunas ocasiones, sus padres solían ser muy sobre protectores, y por muchos planes ingeniosos que armaras con esa inteligente cabeza tuya casi no podías salir con la persona que considerabas mas cercana, después de todo el se parecía tanto a ti en cuanto a la relación con tus pares…

"—…_por ultimo quisiera otorgar el premio al promedio perfecto al alumno Harry Potter._

_El niño camino a las mesa central donde la maestra lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, el también estaba muy feliz, por fin sus padres iban a ir a etas ceremonias después de tantos días en los que tenían que trabajar, vio a su amigo Neville sonriéndole desde la formación para honores a la bandera, la ultima del año, tomo el papel y saludo a cada uno de su maestros; al regresar sintió desfallecer cuando no encontró las caras de sus progenitores _

_Quiso llorar pero no ahí, huyo al baño para encontrarse a su amigo también escondiéndose_

— _¿tampoco vinieron los tuyos?_

—_lo prometieron_

—_y desde cuando cumplen sus promesas_

_Era una voz demasiado amarga para alguien de esa edad y solo se acompañaron hasta que la ceremonia termino y la "abue" de Neville y sus tíos los buscaron al parecer ellos si habían venido" _De nuevo imágenes extrañas lo atacaron y en muchas salió Sanpe

—…Aun no los perdonas, quieres demostrarles que eres el mejor, y ellos sufran— algo de el intento reclamar— calma, calma solo es subconsciente, pero con esas habilidades deberías estar en Slytherin, ser el mejor, siempre en competencia, mmm pero esa lealtad, siempre cumpliendo su palabra, defendiendo a los que le importan, tal vez Hufflepuff… esto es tan divertido, hace mucho que no pensaba tanto en nunca decisión, y tampoco pasaba que al dudar el niño no me dijera sus preferencias.

—en este momento no se si las tengo.

— ¡o! pero no quieres estar en ninguna casa.

—creo que tienes razón la edad perfecta es a los 11 años, ahora estoy manchado con experiencias.

—claro que no

— ¿Qué no? Entonces como se le llama a lo que tengo en mi cabeza.

—pero lamento decírtelo, no eres el mismo, ahora nada de eso a pasado, y tendrás que vivir con eso, y seguir, no hay otra alternativa.

—y si no quiero.

—te limitaras tanto como cualquier otro enfermo mental.

—lo que nos lleva, ¿A dónde?, estoy atrapado.

Otra risa proveniente del sombrero, y miles de imágenes mentales llegaron, tanta gente, tanta vida en esos 11 años. No debía pensarlo demasiado, el mejor lugar donde nadie lo molestaría, donde podría pensar sin la necesidad de guardianes, donde podría ahogarse con el conocimiento para no sentir, ya lo sabía, algo donde el, mejor llamado "Harry de 11 años", quería estar…

—Así que ya lo decidiste.

— ¿decidir que?

—donde te sentirías mas cómodo, donde perteneces, a veces pienso que los fundadores me dieron una tarea inútil, ellos—señalo a los niños—ya saben a donde pertenecen, solo necesitan que yo les aclare la verdad, como sea tu iras a… ¡Ravenclaw!

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza pero mi musa decidió esconderse, y tarde 3 días en poder completarlo, espero que les guste, y si tienen alguna duda por favor comenten.<p>

Gracias por leer :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento tener que poner este aviso

Yo también odio las notas de autor, pero esto es impórtate por una serie de situaciones perdí mi memoria y pensé tal ves es una forma de abandonar lo pasado, o al menos escribir mi nuevo futuro, por lo que cambiare toda mi cuenta incluyendo mis fics, los rescribiré y espero que a nadie le moleste, los dejare como borradores, pero no esperen continuación.

Enserio lamento tener que molestarlos de esta forma.


End file.
